Loves Death
by Flame of the Immortal
Summary: *Adopted by chibi-shishi!*After the final battle everyone's dead except Kagome,Shippo,Rin,and Kanna. Kagome decides to take them to modern times to live with her half brother for a while.There's chaos on horizon IY/YHH crossover
1. Loves Death

_**Hi peeps it's KITSUNE PRINCESS13 here yes I know I haven't written another chapter on the thought but I'm brain dead I can't think of anything...suggestions would help (crickets) anyway hope you like this story it's going to be a YYH IY crossover K? I want suggestions for parings are appreciated thanks**_

_**. Also Sesshomaru MIGHT come back I don't know yet on with the show (I don't own anything but the plot and the characters I might make up don't know yet) **_

Prologue

_Kagome Higurashi sighed as she looked out over the field where the final battle took place. It _

_had been two weeks since the battle. She felt a tear slip down her cheek, then another, and _

_soon she was sobbing. Everyone except Shippo, Rin and Kanna (yes she's good ok!) were all dead, _

_even Sesshomaru and Koga were dead. She hugged the sleeping Rin and Shippo (Kanna was _

_beside her not on her lap) to her and looked down at them Rin was now a demon, Sesshomaru _

_having performed a special ceremony. Kagome herself was also a demon (Sesshomaru changed _

_her too, she is a third Kitsune third dog demon and third nothingness demon ((from Kanna))). _

_She had finally realized InuYasha would never love her, it had hurt at first but she got over it. _

_Kagome's hands clenched as she thought about the traitor.....Sango had finally decided she _

_cared more about her brother, than her friends. Poor Miroku he hadn't even been able to raise a _

_hand against Sango and died in minutes. Kagome sighed and woke Rin and Shippo and Kanna they _

_were going back to her time to stay with her half brother Yusuke and his mom._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Short I know but it's only the prologue!!_

_R&R !!!_


	2. Loves Help

Author Note: Sorry it is taking so long for me to get these chapters up I have a bad case of writers block and I have no time, I will probably be able to get more chapters up this summer so bare with me! Please!

Now the story!!!

P.S. Kanna will be OC in this story so deal with it!!

_______________________________________________________________________

As Kagome, Rin, Kanna, and Shippo walked to the well, Rin heard a faint mew. She looked to the side of the path and screamed

"Mom! Shippo! Kanna! It's Kirara she's still alive!!"

"What!?!? Kirara?!?!" Kagome and Shippo yelled.

Kanna was the first to recover and ran over to Rin with a gasp of surprise.

"Kirara" she whispered "It really is Kirara!!"

Rin, Kagome, and Kanna Began to cry with joy. Even Shippo looked ready to burst into tears. Kagome picked up Kirara and was relived to find that m=none of her wounds were serious and that she would survive with only a few scars.

"Thank Goodness she will be all right!" Kagome said

Suddenly she jumped to her feet a ball of foxfire in her left hand and an energy whip in her left.

(Authors note: Kagome still has her miko powers as well as foxfire and illusion tricks from Shippo, energy whip from Rin, and she can suck souls into hell but if she dose the last one more than once a week it will kill her)

"Who's there?" She called looking into the bushes as Kirara, despite her injuries, transformed into her large shape and stood protectively in front of Rin, Kanna, and Shippo, and out stepped Kaede.

"Kaede!" Kagome cried in relief getting out of her defensive stance "it's just you!"

"Kagome" Kaede said "you must get out of this time it is too dangerous for you."

"But Kaede what about you?" Kanna said in concern "What if Sango gets you?"

"Do not worry about me child" Kaede said to Kanna "I will be fine....Now you all must go quickly!"

O-ok....Goodbye Kaede." Shippo said with a sob "we'll miss you!"

"Goodbye children, and take care of yourselves"

_______________________________________________________________________

KP13; Ok good chapter!! I'm so happy!!!

InuYasha: Feh, Stupid wench why are you happy when I'm not in the chapter?!?!

Kagome and KP13: uuhh InuYasha in my(this) story you're dead.

What you stupid wench I'll kill you!!!

Kagome and KP13: InuYasha Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!

Shippo: This will be going on for a while.

Rin: anyway KP13 does not own any of us!!

Kanna: Please Read and Review!!!


	3. Loves Homecoming

**Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hihihihihihihihi!!!! It's KITSUNE PRINCESS13 and yes I am sorry I have not updated any of my stories!!! I have a case of **_**"summer flu" **_**it's a really bad flu where you don't want to do anything other than lie around or swim or ride your bike and you don't want to work at all!!! Aaaannnnyyywwwaaayyyy! lets start the story!!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**With Kagome and Co.**

**As Kagome and the kids on Kirara flew to the well Kagome felt a pair of eyes watching her and turned around to see Sango and Kohaku flying towards them on a cloud of Naruku's venom!!**

"**Rin, Shippo, Kanna!!!" Kagome screamed as she covered Kirara's mouth with a clothe "cover your mouth's poison gas!!!" after saying this she covered her own mouth and hugged the kids to her.**

"**Kirara! Get us to the well and fast" Kanna stated calmly. Kirara mewed in reply and sped up.**

"**Kagome Kagome, Kago no naka no Tori,**

**wa Itsu Itsu deyaru?**

**Yoake no ban ni Tsuru to Kame ga Subetta. **

**Ushiro no shoumen daare? *" Sango called mockingly.**

**Kagome shivered by ignored her an concentrated on seeing where Sango would strike first.**

**Shippo turned to Kagome and said **

"**Mom! We are almost at the well!" Good I will distract these two you grab your sisters and get ready to jump!" **

"**Ok mom!" Rin and Kanna said in unison.**

"**Good" Kagome stated **

**A few minutes later she yelled "Now Jump!!"**

**They all jumped off Kirara and Kagome let out a burst of Foxfire directly at Sango and Kohaku which temporally blinded them as Kagome, Shippo, Rin, Kanna and Kirara jumped into the well.**

**There was a flash of light and they were gone.......**

**With Naruku and Co.**

**Sango and Kohaku trudged wearily back to Naruku with the news that they their prey had escaped. Naruku was angry he was so and angry he turned to Kagura who was crouched in the corned with an manic gleam in his eye she gulped it was going to be a long night.....**

**With Kagome**

**Kagome grunted as she jumped out of the well holding Kanna, Shippo, Rin and Kirara!**

"_**Man" **_**She thought to her self **_**"These kids are heavy!!" **_

**Kagome walked into the house and took the kids up to her room and laid them on the bed and fell asleep on the chair beside them.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Ok Some info!!! LOL!!!! (Don't ask)**

*** Kagome Kagome is a children's game the English translation is....**

**Kagome Kagome, the bird in the cage,**

**when will you come out?**

**In the evening of the dawn,**

**the crane and the turtle slipped.**

**Who stands behind you now?**

**I used it because it uses Kagome's name in it. It is kind of scary thought......**

**R&R Please!!!!**


	4. Important Notice

**Important!!!!!!!!**

Im putting this story up for adoption so if you want it please take it!


End file.
